


Ręce Johna były, na szczęście dla niego, na widoku

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Movieverse), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia





	Ręce Johna były, na szczęście dla niego, na widoku

Po spotkaniu z Furym, mającym za zadanie ustalić (spotkanie, nie Fury) PR drużyny, Tony i Steve na pewno nie spodziewali się zastać Petera rozłożonego na kanapie i „pokrytego” innym męskim ciałem. Nie chodziło o samą męskość ciała, bo oni byli ostatni do rzucania kamieniami, ale o stan jego rozebrania.

Nietrudno było poznać, kim był blondyn. Pomimo tego, a być może przez to właśnie, że górna połowa jego kostiumu była rozpięta i ściągnięta, pokazując część „czwórki” zwisającej pod rękawem, Steve poznał Johna Storma z Fantastycznej Czwórki. Oczywiście to nie widok pleców chłopaka odebrał na chwilę Steve'owi mowę, ale widok ręki Petera, znikającej w tym rozpiętym kostiumie. Przylegał on do ciała Storma tak, jak własny kostium Steve'a, więc bez problemu zobaczył rękę syna na pośladku blondyna pod materiałem. Druga ręka Petera trzymała przy sobie głowę chłopaka, zaciśnięta w pięść na blond włosach.

Ręce Johna były, na szczęście dla niego, na widoku. Jedna, wyprostowana jak struna, zaciskała się na brzegu kanapy, a druga trzymała biodro Petera, przytrzymując go w ten sposób na kanapie.

Wszystko to Steve zaobserwował w mgnieniu oka. Tony'emu zajęło to mniej więcej tyle samo, ale jego reakcja była kompletnie inna.

— Moja krew — rzucił dostatecznie głośno, żeby zaangażowani na kanapie usłyszeli. Steve skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Cały ruch dwóch młodzieńców na moment zamarł, a chwilę potem Storm skoczył na nogi, przypadkowo ciągnąc rękę Petera ze sobą, unosząc chłopaka do pozycji siedzącej. Zarumieniony Peter obciągał swoją koszulkę w dół, a Storm wsuwał ręce w rękawy. Tony machnął na to ręką.

— Spokojnie, bo sobie to podrzesz. Już widzieliśmy dostatecznie dużo, Johnny — powiedział, podchodząc do barku.

Dopiero teraz Storm pokazał trochę różu na policzkach, ale nie zwolnił, zapinając się. Steve nie ruszył się z miejsca, zagradzając mu drogę wyjścia swoją osobą.

— Uch, um, dzień dobry? — zaoferował Storm, opierając się nonszalancko biodrem o oparcie kanapy.

Tony spoglądał na blondynów znad szklanki jakiegoś energetycznego drinka z zainteresowanym i jednocześnie rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy, a Peter chował głowę w dłoniach. Steve zrozumiał, że Tony daje mu wolną rękę w reagowaniu, bo pewnie sam nie widział w tym nic takiego.

— Wiesz, Storm, że on jest jeszcze nieletni?

— O rety, Steve! — jęknął męczeńsko Peter i wstał. Tony jawnie zaśmiewał się do szklanki i musiał się odwrócić, a Storm zagryzał wargę, żeby nie roześmiać się z miny Petera.

— Wiem, psze pana — odpowiedział i wyglądało na to, że chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Peter zakrył mu usta dłońmi.

— Nie, nic nie mów — rozkazał twardo brunet, wypychając Johnny'ego w stronę okna, którym wchodził zawsze Iron Man. — Dzięki, tato — rzucił sarkastycznie w stronę Tony'ego, który wyszczerzył się radośnie.

— Nie ma sprawy.

Peter zatrzymał się z Johnnym na progu i pocałował go na pożegnanie — krótko, ale głęboko. Steve chrząknął, na co Storm z szerokim uśmiechem odsunął się od Petera i zasalutował kapitanowi, wylatując na zewnątrz. Steve wywrócił oczami i podszedł do Tony'ego, wymijając się ze smętnie wyglądającym synem.

— Później do ciebie wejdę — powiedział mu.

— Nie, nie — odrzucił mu Peter. — Tata już ze mną rozmawiał na ten temat, naprawdę, nie potrzebuję powtórki z tego, na dodatek w wersji sprzed wojny.

Steve patrzył za uciekającym do swojego pokoju dzieciakiem i dopiero kiedy usłyszał zamykane drzwi, rozluźnił się i oparł przedramionami o blat barku.

— Straumatyzowałem go dostatecznie? — zapytał Tony'ego.

Zamiast odpowiedzi Stark zaśmiał się krótko i podszedł do kapitana, całując go w kącik ust.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego się dziwię, kiedy czasami wykorzystujesz swoją sytuację życiową do robienia sobie ze wszystkich jaj. Spędzasz ze mną za dużo czasu.

— To łatwiejsze niż wykorzystywanie rangi czy pozycji — odpowiedział Steve, przyciągając Tony'ego do siebie. — Nie moja wina, że wszyscy nadal uważają, że posiadam poglądy ich dziadków.

Stark wsunął się między blat a jego ramiona, łapiąc go za koszulę i uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Więc nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że nasz syn pewnie już bardzo daleko doszedł z Johnnym? I że to właśnie z nim?

— Johnny jest od niego starszy tylko o kilka lat. Ty jesteś ode mnie o kilkanaście.

— Ej! — oburzył się Tony. Pociągnął Steve'a w dół, aby stykali się nosami. — To ty masz nade mną kilkadziesiąt lat przewagi więc nie nazywaj mnie starym.

Blondyn zaśmiał się i posadził go na blacie, obejmując go w pasie i przytulając twarz do brzucha.

— Dobrze. Będę starszym panem żyjącym na koszt młodszego kochanka.

Tony prychnął, ale się dalej nie kłócił.

Tymczasem Johnny nie odleciał za daleko. Na pewno nie poleciał do domu, kiedy Peter wyrzucił go przez okno. Zrobił szeroki zakręt nad Nowym Jorkiem i podleciał do Stark Tower od strony pokoju Petera. Okno było już otwarte, więc wleciał do środka i usiadł na parapecie, jedną nogę trzymając za oknem. Uśmiechnął się widząc, jak Peter starał się uprzątnąć chociaż trochę bałagan w pokoju. Jednak po krótkiej chwili chłopak odwrócił się i Johnny zmienił uśmiech na bardziej pewny siebie, pozwalając ostatnim płomieniom jeszcze lizać jego ramiona, zanim wygasły. Podobało mu się, jak wzrok Petera od razu kieruje się na ten ogień. Patrzył, jak chłopak podchodzi do niego i wchodzi na ścianę. Nie bał się oparzyć.

— Pajęcze zmysły nie ostrzegły cię przed wejściem rodziców, Pajęczaku? — zapytał.

— Oni nie byli zagrożeniem — usłyszał w odpowiedzi. — Chodź.

Brunet objął go ręką za kark i wciągnął do pokoju.


End file.
